Zero's Armored Familiar
by The Foolish Two
Summary: I'm not divine, far from it actually, there's no way I could qualify for beautiful, not in the slightest. I ain't wise I'm only 17, and I haven't made many mistakes to learn from to be consier wise either. Now strong? well if you consider having a tank of a suit with alien technology strong, then yeah I'm strong.
1. Destructive Beginning

**Zero's Armored Familiar**

 **Hello dear readers! It's The Foolish Two here with a familiar of zero story!**

 **This story is actually based on a cyoa, so all the credit goes to Bliss, MechAnon, Eyes, and /tg/ anons. I should also say that I own nothing of the familiar of zero besides some new characters I will make and my oc.**

 **I also wish to say that this first page of hopefully many will not only be long it will be the origins of the suits and what you could expect in the power department. So sadly this may not be the most interesting part to read, so I hope to make sure that this and every other chapter you read is interesting.**

 **I should also point out that I'm not the most experienced of writers in fact I've only started writing recently and this happens to be the second story I'm writing. The other being about rwby with changes from the cannon story line, which I still really like but understand that it needs some fixes in possibly every volume. I'm looking at videos on how to fix these issues as well as coming up with my own ideas so hopefully I can't get it out soon and not take a year working on it.**

 **Lastly if any of you dear reader spot anything wrong with the writing please let me know right away so I can work to improve and create better stories for all of you to read.**

 **Well, enough of my talking lets jump right into the story!**

* * *

My stomach rumbled, I ignored it.

I panted in exhaustion, after a moment I grabbed my water bottle and drank it until it was empty.

"This the third time I've had to tell you, get proper rest and a decent meal or don't train at all."

I quickly turned around.

"I apologize, sir, it won't happen again."

The man that I was currently facing was my commanding officer Edward Cunningham.

He gave me a hard glare, "That's what you said yesterday and the day before that, "He rubbed his temple before continuing, "If I catch you here again without having had proper rest and an actual meal, I will have your family visitation rights revoked for the remainder of the month, do I make myself clear."

I gripped my hands tightly, "Understood sir."

He sighed, "Look, I understand why you're doing this I know it isn't hard to have the people you call family hurt, but if you're too hungry or tried to help them, then what is all of this training good for."

I don't reply.

He sighed once more, "Just get your stuff and get out of here."

I did as I was told.

Once I left the training facilities, I headed toward the food court to get something to eat.

As I headed towards the food court, I would bump into fellow pilots each curious of my absence during the times when we all eat.

Once I had finished eating, I went to see Alexander.

It wasn't difficult to find him considering that he's in the charging bay every day.

"Hey Alexander"

 **"Carlos, how nice to see you."**

"Likewise," I give him a small smile.

 **"You usually never have much free time why is today is an exception?"** I was curiously asked.

"Edward told me that training without having proper rest nor is a meal a bad idea, especially when I've been doing for days at a time."

 **"He's right you know."**

"Yeah, I know,"

 **"Remember, if you need someone to talk to I'll always be here,"**

"I know, but thank you never the less."

The one who I have been talking too is Alexander, an advanced AI, and my best friend. He's a big help when it comes to keeping track of tasks and operating my suit. The suits themselves aren't that old, in fact, they've only been around for two years give.

I can still remember very clearly the day everything changed, the day they fell from the sky. Two years ago on December 18, 2017, everything was normal, I had finished finals for the day and was at home where it all changed.

When they fell, the world was never the same again, especially not mine.

 **2 year ago**

I just got home after a long day at school after doing my first day of finals; ready to waste most of my afternoon just enjoying myself. After changing out of my school uniform and into my at home clothes, I switched on my Xbox one.

"Ahh, man I really don't want to go to school tomorrow," I didn't want to take the finals that I had for the next day because I have college algebra trig. Which is as hard as it sounds especially when you don't remember anything from the said class.

"I wonder if anything is on the news today?" I usually never checked the news, but I've tried to get into the habit of checking the news considering I'm always oblivious to what's happening. Which I have been told before by my friends who at times talk about things that have happened recently.

I spent a good half an hour watching the news without seeing anything interesting; grabbing the remote, I prepare to turn it off. Until I heard an explosion and felt the house shake.

My room looked like a mess after the shaking finally stopped since it caused many of the things in my too fall onto the floor. Which included: my tv, the books I had on my desk and the plates from the day before. To say I was bewildered would have been an understatement of a lifetime. I was absolutely shocked at what just happened, so much so I just sat on my bed staring, wide-eyed, at my now destroyed room.

After what seemed like hours which was more like minutes I opened my window to see what the hell landed in the backyard. When I did, I couldn't tell what had crashed since it was obscured by smoke. I quickly got my shoes along with my sweater and climbed out the window. My room was at the very back of the house on the top floor, it also had slanted roofing, which led to the stairs.

I sat down and began putting on my shoes, but before I could work on tying them, I heard a sudden noise. I turn my head in the direction of the sound and to my horror, I saw multiple bright orbs heading in my general direction.

"Ah, crap!" I quickly got my shoes tied and jumped down onto the stairs, I hastily run down the rest of the stairs. Once I made it to the bottom, I heard a thundering explosion, I cover my ears in pain from the sheer volume of the noise. I turn in the direction where it was heading to see them heading further away.

"What the hell is going on," I couldn't make sense of what was happening, are these thing meteors? If so why are there this many making it through the atmosphere? I turn my attention back to whatever crashed in my backyard and start walking towards it. As I got closer to the crash, I felt a clear sense of excitement from all this. Everything that was happening was new, fresh, interesting not at all from what I'm used to.

Once I got close enough, I could tell that it was no asteroid, unless they for some reason turned into metal. It was big, at least 7 to 8 feet in height and about 6 feet in width from what I could guess.

"What the hell is this thing?" It looked like a pod of some sort, I reach to touch it, but before I could, a beam of blue light started flashing up and down my body. Surprised, I took a step back, it looked like it was analyzing my body or not, maybe it was giving me a virus or something wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.

" **Brainwave scan complete. Sentience level accepted. Welcome, Aviator.** "

The pod deployed a holographic screen with the number 200 on top.

" **Please select your preferences out of the following choices. A maximum of 200 resource points are available.** "

Before I could fully comprehend the situation, I hear more explosions in the distance. Regardless of where this thing came from, more are coming down to earth. I believed it would be better if I hurried up before this thing brought unwanted attention, which it did.

It showed ten different options: **Suit, Specialty, User Interface, HUD, Communications, Biology, Utilities, Combat, Defense** , and **locomotion** , I decided to go in order, so I picked the suit option; once I did four images showed up with names on the top of each image. The first one was " **Mesh** ," It seemed to be a suit of muscle and bones it also showed some information next to it.

 **Mesh**

 **0 resources**

 **Recharge time: none**

 **Pressure resistance: ~5 atoms**

 **Explosive resistance: ~20 tons**

 **Strength multiplier: 500%**

 **Damage reduction:10%**

 **Height: 110%**

 **Weight multiplier: 125%**

 **Mobility: 125%**

 **Air supply: 30 min**

 **Key points:**

 **Extreme efficiency allows for continued use**

 **Artificial muscle provides for enhanced strength and mobility**

 **Impenetrable by conventional firearms**

 **Continual power assists in movement**

Well, looks like I was spot on with it being muscle, even if it is artificial. The suit seemed to be useful when you couldn't afford to take it off to charge. Although, I couldn't tell how much it could do in protection if I go against someone with better weapons than the suit could handle. I look at the suit next to the **Mesh** , **Light**.

 **Light**

 **10 resources**

 **Recharge time: 30 min daily**

 **Pressure resistance: ~10 atoms**

 **Explosive resistance: ~50 tons**

 **Strength multiplier: 1000%**

 **Damage reduction: 25%**

 **Height: 120%**

 **Weight multiplier: 200%**

 **Mobility: 100%**

 **Air supply: 1 hour**

 **Key points**

 **Light battery**

 **Servomotors increase strength**

 **Impenetrable to High Caliber Firearms**

 **Suit movement compensation allows for full mobility**

It seems to be like the **Mesh** , which favored its mobility and speed with the added bonus of more protection and strength. With the downside of the recharge time, wight, and slightly less mobility

 **Medium**

 **20 resources**

 **Recharge time: 1 hour daily**

 **Pressure resistance: ~35 atoms**

 **Explosive resistance: ~250 tons**

 **Strength multiplier: 2000%**

 **Damage reduction: 50%**

 **Height: 150%**

 **Weight multiplier: 300%**

 **Mobility: 80%**

 **Air supply: 2 hours**

 **Key points**

 **Enhanced servomotors**

 **Advanced battery for increased power demand**

 **Impenetrable by High Caliber Firearms and Small Explosives**

 **Suit regulated Movement**

I swear I think of the Doom Praetor Suit when I look at this thing with quite a few differences. The first difference is the color scheme it's all gray and not green; secondly, it's more defined muscle wise. It also seems to have some.

 **Heavy**

 **30 resources**

 **Recharge time: 2 hours daily**

 **Pressure resistance: ~80 atoms**

 **Explosive resistance: ~1000 tons**

 **Strength multiplier: 3000%**

 **Damage reduction: 80%**

 **Height: 200%**

 **Weight multiplier: 500%**

 **Mobility: 50%**

 **Air supply: 3 hours**

 **Key points**

 **High Powered Servomotors**

 **Impenetrable by Anti-Vehicle Weaponry**

 **Extreme Energy Demand Requires prolonged Charge**

 **Acceleration and Maneuverability Lowered**

Now, this is a monster of a suit, I could seriously take over the world with this thing or something or at least take any damage that it throws at me. It sacrifices mobility and lightness for power and strength and defense. It also has a long recharge time although if charged during the early morning it wouldn't be terrible. Although now that I look at, it I'm pretty sure it can't bend down or even kneel...well, I mean I could be wrong and it can kneel.

I relook at the options and carefully consider which one would benefit me the most. The mesh has its perks no recharge time and superior mobility, although compared to the others it doesn't have the best protection. The light has a good middle ground with good damage reduction and movement. The **Medium** doesn't have the same mobility as the **Light** or **Mesh** but does have better protection and strength; it's also much heavier weight. The heavy, this beauty its a tank with legs, it's the strongest out of all the suits, but the downside for all this power and protection is its mobility or lack thereof really.

I carefully consider the options, weighing the pros and cons of each suit until finally coming to a conclusion. I chose the heavy, the heavy while lacking mobility is the strongest and sturdiest of all the suites. The pros outweigh the cons at least in my opinion hopefully I won't come to regret my decision.

I pick the **Heavy** and move on to the **Specialty** , in this one, I am given six options: **The Leader, Engineer, Assault, Infiltrator, Mobility, and Support**. I read them each carefully making sure I don't misread anything.

 **Leader**

 **10 resources**

 **Grants "External Sensors" and "Communicators" for free**

 **Special-sync: Can sync up with other nearby suits and share abilities with each other for a short duration**

 **Defense cost 10 resources extra with any purchase**

 **Engineer**

 **10 resources**

 **Grants "Self-Repair" and "Tentacle" for free**

 **Special-Repair Drone: A mobile drone or Ghost AI can repair other suits at any time and slightly recharge it**

 **Defense cost 10 resources extra with any purchase**

 **Assault**

 **10 resources**

 **Grants one 20 resources weapon for free**

 **Weapon restrictions are halved**

 **Special-Unstoppable: Your suit is immune to disables**

 **Locomotion cost 15 resources extra when purchasing**

 **Infiltrator**

 **10 resources**

 **Grants "Invisibility" for free**

 **Special-Shape shifter: Your suit allows itself to transform into any humanoid appearances approximately your height.**

 **Combat cost 10 resources extra with any purchase.**

 **Mobility**

 **10 resources**

 **Grants "Flight" for free**

 **Special-Overdrive: Allows for enhanced brain processing speed and increased suit movement for a short duration which makes time appear 5 times slower up to 3 minutes daily.**

 **Support**

 **10 resources**

 **Grants "Plasma Shield" for free**

 **Shield durability increased to 150%**

 **Special-Barrier: A ranged spherical shield that blocks all incoming damage for a short duration that can be deployed**

 **Locomotion's cost 15 resources extra with any purchase**

After looking at each one two of the six caught my eye the **Engineer and Mobility**. The **Engineer** gives me " **Self-Repair** " for free allowing me to repair my suit if the need arises. Mobility, on the other hand, allows a 50% increase in speed as well as giving me " **Flight** " for free. I consider them for a moment before choosing Mobility. Being faster would be a nice as well as being able to fly in the air.

I move onto the **User Interface.**

For controls, I have only two options " **Controls** ," and " **Nerve Suit**." I instantly pick the " **Nerve Sui** t" since it seems easier to operate than controls.

The next options are for brain implants " **Brain Implant_1** " and " **Brian Implant_2** ".

 **Brain Implant_1**

 **10 resources**

 **This option grants the nerve suit and a brain implant which allows you to call your armor and telepathically use communications when not wearing your suite. The implant is painlessly attached.**

Well how convenient I get it with the implant although it does cost more

 **Brain Implant_2**

 **15 resources**

 **This option grants everything of Brain Implant_1 plus the ability to use the HUD's and remotely pilot your armor from a medium distance.**

Now, this could come in handy, so I decided to get **Brain Implant_2**.

I move onto the **HUD**

"I'm taking too long with these options, I should probably hurry," I quickly went through the **HUD**.

 **Night Vision**

 **5 resources**

 **Enhanced light level to make things brighter and allows them to retain their color**

 **Enhanced Vision**

 **5 resources**

 **Can zoom into the distance by up to 500x, Includes x-ray vision.**

 **Thermal vision**

 **5 resources**

 **Standard thermal vision**

 **Sonar**

 **5 resources**

 **Ultrasonic Radar for the detection of vehicle sized objects**

 **Navigation**

 **5 resources**

 **Allows for precision navigation on earth and within the solar system**

 **Internal Sensors**

 **5 resources**

 **Your HUD will show all armor readings such as hull integrity, oxygen levels, and shields.**

 **External sensors**

 **10 resources**

 **Includes "Internal sensors" Your HUD will show estimated enemy values, nearby security systems, mines, the direction of enemy gunfire, the direction of sound and missile locks.**

I pick **Night vision, Navigation, and External sensors** and move on to C **ommunications**. There are only a few in **Communications** : **Voice, universal Translator, Communicator, and WI-FI**. I take a look at the remaining resources to see that I have 150 resources left to use for the suit. While I still have quite a high number of resources left after everything I've chosen I should be careful in what I pick. I look at all of them with the first two catching my eye.

 **Voice**

 **5 resources**

 **A built-in device able to talk with any other suit with permission, range 10 km**

 **Universal Translator**

 **5 resources**

 **Translate any language and can read lips by analyzing facial movement.**

I decided to pick these two and move onto Biology I'm quite curious as to what I should expect in Biology. In Biology, there are only three options which include: **Hydra Nanites, Progenitor Nanites, and Stasis**.

 **Hydra Nanites**

 **10 resources**

 **While inside your armor, you will be injected with nanites which accelerate healing and are capable of restoring lost limbs.**

 **Progenitor Nanites**

 **10 resources**

 **At the first time accessing your suit, you will be injected with nanites that alter your DNA, cells, and anatomy to an inferior copy of a space elven. This will remove any physical and mental disabilities; your lifespan is increased by approximately 110 years.**

 **Stasis**

 **30 resources**

 **Your suit will be filled with bio sustaining liquid, putting your body into stasis. This slows down the aging process and removes the need for food or water. Recharging your suit does not interfere with stasis. You can leave stasis at any moment, but your body needs a year to re-enter. Cause muscle deterioration.**

This... really wasn't what I was expecting, well ok I wasn't really sure what to expect in the first place but still. The nanites are very interesting and useful, especially the progenitor nanites. Although I would rather spend my resources on just the hydra nanites than the progenitor nanites. The stasis costs too much for me to spend resources on it so I should just ignore it. I picked hydra nanites and moved on to utilities.

The **Utilities** section contains eight options which are: **Collapsible** , **Storage** , **Dummy** **AI** , **Tentacles** , **Additional Form** , **Ghost** , **Self-Repair** , **Sentient AI**.

 **Collapsible**

 **5 resources**

 **Transforms your suit into an item equal to 10% its normal space. Allows full recharging of the suit while collapsed.**

 **Storage**

 **0 resources**

 **Added compartment storage for items**

 **Dummy AI**

 **5 resources**

 **A basic AI that will follow your orders and automatically manage armor system. It can be easily programmed but is incapable of sentience and any emotion or personality. Shows up as a sprite on the screen or a palm-sized hologram.**

 **Sentient AI**

 **10 resources**

 **An advanced Artificial Intelligence that can automatically learn and develop a personality as well as show emotion, the AI is aware and will be heavily influenced by your action and behavior. It can end up as a fanatical bondman, a good friend, or in the worst case abandon you.**

 **Ghost**

 **5 resources**

 **Grants a human-sized holographic body for your chosen AI. The is made of electronic dust particles that can lightly interact with the world.**

 **Tentacles**

 **10 resources**

 **A "tentacle" that allows you to hack into any electronic device (other than suits) and install a virus that can sabotage any system. It can wirelessly send data on the system it's installed on.**

 **Additional Form**

 **10 resources**

 **Your armor can manufacture itself to be able to transform to have functional shape or limb such as wings or tails. You can switch between the human and the additional form.**

 **Self-Repair**

 **10 resources**

 **Your armor will repair itself when recharging. The Mesh suit will self-repair over time.**

After going over the options, I decided with **Collapsible, Storage, Ghost, Self-Repair, and Sentient AI**. After choosing, I move onto the next section, combat.

The combat section had a good number of options which ranged from melee to long-range weapons and non-lethal to lethal.

 **Non-Lethal Set**

 **5 resources**

 **Concrete Foam, Tranquilizers, Tasers, and Flashbang grenades.**

 **Power Fist**

 **10 resources**

 **Charged gauntlets capable of crushing armor and stunning suits.**

 **Blade**

 **5 resources**

 **Any currently existing melee weapon**

 **Handgun**

 **5 resources**

 **Any currently existing handgun**

 **Vibroblade**

 **10 resources**

 **Any currently existing melee weapon enhanced to use ultrasonic vibrations and Capable of going through heavy armor.**

 **Plasma Rifle**

 **10 resources**

 **A fully automatic rifle that fires magnetically envelope globes of plasma, capable of damaging heavy armor.**

 **Rail Rifle**

 **15 resources**

 **A 320mm magnetic accelerator capable of damaging heavy armor**

 **Missile Launcher**

 **15 resources**

 **Fires heat seeking or radar guided missiles**

 **Machine Gun**

 **10 resources**

 **A fully automatic 12.7 rifle**

 **Plasma Bow**

 **20 resources**

 **A powerful bow that launches an arrow enveloped in plasma, capable of piercing heavy armor.**

 **Grenade Launcher**

 **10 resources**

 **A multibarrel 40 mm grenade launcher**

 **Plasma Torch**

 **20 resources**

 **A torch of condensed superheated plasma that can cut through nearly any material. Overheats after 60 seconds of use.**

 **Plasma Flamethrower**

 **20 resources**

 **Allows the wielder to lay waste to a cone-shaped area with extreme temperatures through the use of superheated plasma. Overheats after 10 seconds of use.**

 **Combat Drone**

 **5 resources**

 **Deploy a combat drone equipped with Non-Lethal set and Ballistic**

 **Cutting Blade**

 **15 resources**

 **A near breakable blade that's sharp enough to cut through most material**

"Now these are weapons," I grin as I read each of the weapons and what they can do. The ones that can go through the armor of the heavy are quite interesting, like the power fist or the plasma bow. I look at each and every weapon and consider them carefully, weighing the pros and cons. They all look incredibly useful, and if I could I would get them all, but I can't because that would be a waste of resources. So after considering them carefully, I decided to go with: **Vibroblade** and **Handgun** for when I'm not in the suit. For when I am, I decided: **Machine** **Gun** , **Plasma Rifle** , and **Combat Drone**.

Once I finished, I was given two more options, the first asked what type of melee weapon I wanted and the second asked what firearm I wanted. I was given a list that ranged from modern to medieval, thankfully I already knew what I wanted. I scrolled until I found them, well actually I did stop a few times to look at some of the other options just out of curiosity. For the melee, I picked an M9 Bayonet; for the firearm, I decided with a Glock 19. It might have been a strange choice if weapons, but I felt that these two would benefit me the most. The M9 Bayonet because of the ways it can be used from an attachment to a gun to a handheld weapon, and considering the little upgrade it got it's really something. For the Glock 19, I picked it since it seemed to be a good choice for a beginner with no previous gun experience.

As I was about to click onto the next section which is **Defense** , I was given a new message.

 **Due to the nature of some of the weapons, the suit will automatically resupply you with ammunition once every day. There will also be a required 24 hour waiting period for ammunition creation.**

Now that's useful, considering people aren't usually buying ammunition for their plasma rifles. Not to mention the fact that no legitimate business would ever sell ammo to an underage boy who shouldn't even have a gun in the first place.

Once I finished reading, I moved onto the next section, **Defense**. There are ten options given to me in this section, which are: **Flares, Temperature Regulation_1, Temperature Regulation_2, Improved Hull, Distortion Field, Physical shield, Plasma Shield, and Invisibility.**

 **Flares**

 **5 resources**

 **Allows your suit to deploy flares to disrupt targeting systems. Can also create a bright flash to temporarily blind targets.**

 **Temperature Resistance_1**

 **5 resources**

 **Internal temperature regulation allows your suit to function in all temperatures naturally encountered on earth. Internal temperature will rise or fall depending on the environment to allow for comfort.**

 **Temperature Resistance_2**

 **15 resources**

 **Internal and external temperature regulation allows your suit to function from all temperatures below plasma temperatures.**

 **Improved Hull**

 **15 resources**

 **Reinforced metal that provides more resistance to kinetic and explosive based attacks.**

 **Distorted Field**

 **15 resources**

 **A sphere of energy that surrounds the user which redirects incoming projectiles to avoid direct hits.**

 **Physical shield**

 **15 resources**

 **Deployable shield for blocking incoming attacks**

 **Invisibility**

 **20 resources**

 **A stealth generator that cloaks your suit making it completely invisible and silent. Time used to recharge is equal to the cloaking time. Up to 10 minutes for mesh, 8 minutes for a light, 6 minutes for medium, and up to 4 minutes for heavy.**

 **Plasma shield**

 **25 resources**

 **Energy powered shield that blocks all incoming damage to a certain amount. Once the shield is broken, it takes 30 seconds for it to recharge for reuse.**

Once I finished looking at all of the options, I looked over at the resource section to see that I had only 35 resources left.

"Ah, crap,"

I only had enough resources for a few more and depending on what I chose they can either be really good or shit. I carefully look at each of them weighing each pro and con. Each had their benefits and would help me eventually, but I only had so much to spend. I had a few options I could go with two fifteens and one five, one twenty and a fifteen, or a twenty-five and two fives.

"Fucking shit," I rub my face with my cold hands, I really needed to get back inside I was freezing. Which I will do...Once I figure out what I'm going to pick at least. I needed to pick or else I'll be here for a while; after a while of thinking, I decided to go with the twenty-five and two fives option. I quickly picked the plasma shield, flares, and temperature resistance_1 before I changed my mind.

Once I all of the resources were used, the same voice I had heard earlier repeated all of my options and asked for my confirmation.

 **"Confirmation accepted. Deployment in progress."**

Once it finished talking a loud noise started coming from the pod which sounded like metal being hit or sawed. After a minute of waiting, I started as if someone was watching me. I didn't really think much of it since I get paranoid whenever I do something I probably shouldn't do. That was until I heard the sound of a picture being taken. I look around to find where the sound came from, only to discover that there was no one.

"Uh oh," Now either I'm going insane or, someone just took a picture of me and disappeared before I could get a look at them.

"Crap, how could I forget to watch out for the neighbors," I really can't believe that I could forget about someone seeing me. I wasn't thinking about the other people I was only thinking about this pod in the middle of my back fucking yard. Before I could internally scold myself for my idiocy, I the voice began talking again.

 **"Deployment complete, please enter the suit for the surgical implants."**

"S-Surgical implants. crap another thing I didn't think of, am I really this fucking stupid," The answer was probably yeah, considering I didn't think of how I would be getting these implants into my body until now.

As I was having these thoughts, the pod started to open, to reveal the suit that I had chosen with weapons included. I couldn't help but stare in awe and great joy, this was something ripped right out of a movie or book. The dumbass kid that's not really a dumbass just makes mistakes realizes or gets something that makes him different than everyone else. What follows is a life of action and adventure where he gets a harem or something along those lines. Or hell maybe said, boy, realizes that everything isn't as amazing as he believed it to be.

The suit opened up in a rather slow and dramatic way. Really reminded me of the movies to build up anticipation from the audience. The inside appeared to be slightly leathered on a few places. The places leathered were as followed: My head, my neck, and my back. Everything else was coated in the same metal the suit was made out off. There were also holes in the middle of the leather which were a slightly deeper plus they were surrounded by metal. It was only present in the back and head which, I assume was connected with the fact that I chose nerve suit. Or maybe not, maybe it was for aesthetic reasons, and I'm just an idiot it's possible although I kinda thought that. While its fun making fun of myself over how dumb I can be at times, I'm not so stupid that I am unable to make decisions that are logical or remember my choices on my suit.

 **"Repeat, please enter suit to finalize surgical implants."**

I quickly snap back to reality to realize that I've been standing here thinking to myself about how much of an idiot I am who isn't actually really an idiot but does make dumb mistakes.

"Well, I guess I wasted enough time," I give a small sigh and enter the suit, which is a bit too big now that I'm inside.

"Crap, how am I actually go-," Before I could finish my sentence I felt something wrap around my legs. I quickly look down to see what appeared to be a metal brace clapped onto my leg, as I tried to move it did, along with the suit itself. Out of surprise, I swear, and before I could for any sort of thought I felt something wrap around my waist. It was similar to the metal brace looking thing wrapped around my leg, but instead, it was around my waist. For the second time, before I could comment on this, I suddenly started to rise until the gap in height was no longer an issue. The braces the covered my leg and waist had lifted me which was quite convenient since I wouldn't be able to use the suit otherwise.

"Damn man, that really surprised me, I legitimately did not expect this," I slip my arms into the suits arms and saw it close. I felt something nice and soft wrap around my arms and fingers. I couldn't really tell what it was I could only say that it was soft and felt warm like a blanket.

 **"Warning, due to the need of accessing the nervous system for controls, pain, will be unavoidable."**

 **"To avoid loss of life due to excruciating pain, the pain receptors in the brain will be blocked for the time being as well as any time when connecting to the suit."**

"Wait! Excruciating wh-ahhh!" Unbearable pain passes through me for a short moment before stopping as some as it came, I felt tears flowing down my cheek. The pain was in the back of my head, and it was the worst thing I have ever felt, I felt like I was going to throw up and drop dead.

 **"Pain receptors blocked, now initiating surgical installation of implants,"** Immediately after it said that I felt it go back to doing things to my head although this time without the pain. It felt...weird having something go around in your brain, putting things that work in a way that goes over your head. Well, in how sciencey technical way at least since I'm no scientist nor a techie guy.

After a while, it stopped and thankfully I couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary form my body at least not from my head. I finally stopped crying as well, which I don't like having to admit very much in all honesty. I also had time to think as well considering I was too busy with being surprised with the inside of the suit. Actually, now that I think about it, how are my parents I haven't seen them all day. I haven't seen my older brother, and he's usually in his room playing or watching something boring. If my parents left together, they definitely took my brother with them since he is someone with special needs. My second older brother who is younger is then my oldest is most likely at work at the cheesecake factory and my younger brother, he's either with friends or his girl.

 **"Pain receptors now unblocked."**

I didn't really give the suit much attention since I remembered I had the hydra nanites healing me. What I was thinking about was the condition of my family and if they were alright. I was lucky to have the pod land in the backyard and not into the house, but my family they might not have been so fortunate. I need to get back to my room and get my phone to call them, hopefully, they answer.

 **"Greetings, I am your personal AI, it is a pleasure to meet you."**

Before I could get out of the suit or rather, attempt to get out since I don't exactly know how to, I heard a voice.

Y-Yo, new phone who dis," I mentally face palm at my reply

At first, I didn't get a reply, which made me nervous since I feel like I made them think I'm a weird idiot.

 **"I apologize I am unable to understand what a new phone has anything to do within this conversation,"**

"Oh ah, it's alright in fact if you don't mind just forget that this conversation happened,"

 **"Understood, wiping memory banks."**

"Oh, not wait!" Yeah well, it was too late it for me to stop him which I'm slightly thankful for honestly, that conversation was awkward.

After a moment the AI spoke again.

 **"Greetings, I am your personal AI, it is a pleasure to meet you."**

"Yo, nice to meet you too," I made sure not to say anything dumb like before

 **"As you already know, I am a sentient AI, and I will be influenced by our interactions and your interactions with people,"**

Yeah, if it turns into me, I'm screwed for sure.

 **"I supposed we should start with my appearance, do you have a preference as to what I should look like,"**

I usually would have given something like this my full attention or most at least under normal circumstance. But this isn't what you would call normal not by any means especially not now with no idea with the condition of my family.

"Hey AI, as much as I would like to talk about appearances I need to find my family, so do me a favor choose that for your self would you?"

 **"Affirmative, I will choose an appearance that I find suitable by the time we have located what you call family,"**

I wasn't surprised that they didn't know what a family was or at least not really. Although it made me think of what else it didn't know about if I had to guess it might be quite a lot like an amnesiac being let into the world. Well, that doesn't matter at least not now, no, I have far more pressing matters, finding my family.

* * *

It's been a long two years.

 **"Hey, Carlos."**

"Yeah?"

" **Have you visited your family recently?"**

Speaking of family.

"Not recently no, why?"

 **"I was thinking that we should visit them at least after you've gotten some rest that is."**

"That sounds perfect, I haven't had the time to visit them, but I'm sure I can make time tomorrow to do so."

It's been about three weeks since I've last visited them especially my parents at the hospital.

"Well, I suppose I should get to bed now see you tomorrow Alexander."

 **"See you tomorrow Carlos."**

I headed off to my sleeping quarters to get some much-needed shut-eye. As walked I couldn't help but think of my parents, they've been in the hospital for the whole two years. They haven't been awake that's for sure, no, instead they've been in a coma the entire time. About the time I managed to get ahold of my brothers they were injured and suffered much internal damage.

I opened the door to my sleeping quarters.

It was hard not having them around not just emotionally either we suffered financially. It was hard having one brother keep a roof over our heads and put food on the table all by himself. I got a job along with my younger brother to help it was never good enough though we stilled struggled. That was until I joined the Crusaders they not only helped me keep my family safe they also help with the finances.

I changed out of my workout clothes and got into bed.

"I can't wait to see them tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and exhaustion quickly took hold.

* * *

 **Well, here it is, this is my very first posted story ever I really you hoped you like what little was actually written.**

 **I know that there wasn't really much in the way of being sent to "The Familiar of Zero," and that this was just the way of me explaining to anyone that reads this story what my OC is bringing into the mix, but I still hope you enjoy.**

 **If you happened to look at the cyoa that I mentioned this was based on, you know that it lightly touches on the factions. The Safety Net, Outer Haven, The Crusader and so on and so forth I will talk about them in in the next chapter.**

 **And yes, I will finally be starting the whole, Louise summons a human Familiar instead of something cool like a dragon part of the story. Thankfully, I've been working on this story for what seems like months, which possibly was more like half a month really.**

 **For any of you reading, I hope you'll stay tuned for my next chapter! which I hope I can write faster than this one. I will try to make sure that there aren't any writing errors or mistakes, but if you happened to find one, please tell me so I can learn for the mistakes.**

 **Well, that's enough ranting for today, see you all next time!**


	2. Explosive Entrance

**Hello everyone! Finally after the long wait I have finally posted this damn chapter! I know what you're all thinking, " , what took you soo long to post the second chapter to Zero's Armored Familiar."**

 **Well my dear readers I must inform you a came down with the case of** **procrastination syndrome, when ever I would want to type something I would start fucking around and end up doing something else like "Homework," which in reality was me just watching videos while having the work infront of me absolutly ignoring it. Which I do sincearly apologize for, I did think of everyone who may or may not have been waiting for this next chapter whill I was fucking around, which did motivate me to write.**

 **Although, I still had times where I just didn't have time to do so or didn't know what to write** **exactly, I also neede to make sure that I wasn't writing absolute garbage which I'm still not sure of. I think this is slightly better than the last chapter since I actually edited it, unlike the first chapter which I just decided to post with no real editing of any kind. It was done like that mostly because I was exited to get it out right away and cause I was to tired to check for any errors and didn't want to do it the next day.**

 **Although I still think that this chapter could use some flare to it though, so if anyone sees anything that could be perfected or any suggestions about what I clould do to make the next chapter better I would appreciate any private or review messages.**

 **Oh, an also I will try to spend more time writing so I canget these chapters out earlier rather than having anyone that actually enjoys reading these waiting a year for the next chapter.**

 **Well enough with the ranting, I officaly present to you chapter two of Zero's Armored Familiar.**

* * *

Waking up in the morning was always a challenge, even though I've been waking up early every day ever since I arrived at H.Q. I only wake up early when I either have mandatory group training or have something important to do, such as going to see my family. Begrudgingly I get out of bed and get started with my morning routine.

I feel slightly guilty for not having visited my family in the three weeks. Although it really couldn't be helped, we've been having with the other factions mostly with the Desperado Enforcement. They've been working with a particularly dangerous group of people lately, the Maxwell family. The Maxwell's are a notorious crime family they have their hands in a numerous amount of illegal activities. Some of them being human trafficking, Extortion, and drug trafficking, which can't be technically proven. They managed to erase all evidence of their participation and give out sound alibies. The only reason we managed to get the information about their illegal activities was that of one of their guys rated them out to us.

The reason as to why he did it isn't known to me, but what they do and have done are. The Desperado Enforcement, on the other hand, has been a pain in our asses since the day our factions first encountered each other. They started appearing around the end of the last factions creation, Outer Haven. The both of them are mercenaries with key differences, "Outer Haven," wants to establish a true "haven." Desperado Enforcement, on the other hand, only care for profits and have absolute loyalty to those they make contracts with. As long as they can make a profit and don't have their contract broken, they will do anything for anyone no questions asked.

The problems we have with other factions are caused by other factions casing them problems. Like with The Abyss and the Brinkers, they have been getting attacked by The Hunters recently, Which also goes for the Thunder Bird Mail Service and The Pack.

The Abyss is an underwater sanctuary built by two brothers that wanted nothing to do with the problems on the surface. The Abyss only wants to be left alone and do anything to make sure it stays that way. The Brinkers are a group of scientist that got a hold on some suits, they only care about furthering the scientific knowledge humanity currently has. They are located on The Abyss since they tend to do things that may be seen as morally wrong. We have a sort of agreement with The Abyss, we help them when they need it, and they provided us with certain benefits while within the underwater city of theirs.

The Hunter's are just pilots that are under the control of the government. The people in the suits are the best of the best soldiers the army had to offer, and it shows.

The other problem with the Thunderbird Mail Service and The Pack was also troublesome. The Thunderbird Mail service is pretty much just mailmen with suits although they deliver mail very quickly. Now, The Pack is what you could call a wandering faction, which means they don't stick in one place for very long making it harder to find them usually. There only motives are to do whatever they want whenever they want, such as shooting at Thunderbird workers. We also have an agreement with them just like with The Abyss.

Once I finished cleaning my self up, I get my clothes on, which is a simple black t-shirt, jeans, gray shoes, and a black sweater. Once I was ready, I left my quarters and made my way to the food court. The only group I didn't mention besides us The Crusaders is The Saftey Net who just help people stay hidden. We don't have an agreement with them or anything, although they do help us at times, for a price. Once I got to the food court, I head straight to the serving line, I grabbed a plastic takeout cup and started ordering. The food is always delicious and never has anything wrong with it, usually. I went to the self-serve coffee machine while I waited for my food, the coffee was pretty good especially during the

The aroma of the coffee was almost enough to get me through the day especially today. It's been cold recently with temperatures reaching in the negative twenties, I was gonna need all the coffee I could get. After a short while, my order was ready, my breakfast was a simple bagel sandwich with bacon, cheese, ham, and eggs. Once I had my breakfast in hand, I went to the charging bay to get the suit and Alexander.

Sometimes it feels unreal to be here in The Crusader's H.Q fighting side by side with the best of the best. The Crusader's one and only task is the protection of the people that live and breath on the planet earth. We have bases all around the world ready to act if anything threatened the lives of the people. It's a noble goal and the people that I fight side by side with, are good people with hearts of gold. People who join, join because they genuinely want to help make the world a better place, although the same can't be said for me. The reason I joined was for the sake of my family and actually being able to make it day to day without needing to worry about finances. That doesn't mean I don't want to help people, it just means I didn't sign up for the same reason as everyone else.

It's a surprise that The Crusader's founders were able to get the funding for this. It wasn't legal, although if we're being honest being in this faction or any faction isn't legal either. The government saw these factions as a threat to national security or something along those lines, I don't remember too well. Although, I do remember that the formation of the factions, was the reason they created The Hunters.

Once I made it to the charging bay, I disposed of the cup and plastic wrapper into a nearby trash bin.

"Yo, Alexander how's it going!" I say with a smile

 **"Good morning Carlos, ready to head out?"**

"Of course I am Alex," I may be tired, but I'll be wide awake once we get to see my family.

I'm glad I have temperature risistance_1, it keeps me nice and warm when in cold weather. It also works in any temperature climates found on earth naturally, like the bitter cold we have today.

"Alright let's head to the launch pads."

We start making our way to the launch pads.

The funding we get isn't illegal in the sense that we steal from people or anything. The act of funding us is said to be an act of supporting terrorism, which is what the government considers the factions, terrorist. Save for the Thunderbird Mail Service and The Hunters who don't get trouble from the government.

Before we made it to the launch pads, we made a quick detour to the armory. Anyone who leaves is required to carry on their person a handgun and combat knife, in the possibility of suit deactivation from an EMP. Some of the people were given these weapons, but I already had them my trusty Glock 19 and M9 Bayonet, so I just needed to grab. Once I had what, I needed we made our way to the launch pad. The launch pad is wide made to hold multiple suits and their pilots it also could be used to land helicopters if we needed.

"Alright open up, it's fucking cold," I quickly got inside the suit.

"Alright, let's fly!" I activated the plasma jet.

The first time I used the plasma jet it was crazy, I had some trouble not crashing. But after some time I managed to get decent control until it almost became second nature, there still much room for improvement so I need to keep practicing.

I activated my navigation and placed the address of the hospital where my parents where staying at. I decided that they should be the first people I see, it hurts seeing them, and my heart always feels heavy when I'm by their bedsides. But even with that I still feel happy being able to see them again and know that there still alright, even if they're in comas. After a few minutes, I arrived at my destination it would have taken longer if I didn't have the plasma jet. I landed in the alleyway after making sure no one would see me, once I got out of the suit it transformed into a king kong gym duffle bag. This was the smallest it could go which was very useful although it was kinda heavy, even though I have gotten far stronger than I used to be.

I quickly made my way into the hospital and out of this freezing cold. Once I signed in at the front desk, I immediately made my way to the room my parents were in. Thanks to Edward who was the man that actually brought me into The Crusaders my parents had one of the best doctors taking care of them. The doctor that's taking care of my parents is actually good friends with Edward, his name is Connor Wyatt.

"Hey doc, how's it going."

"Good morning Carlos, its been quite a while since I last saw you."

I give a small smile, "Yeah, it has been a while, it's good to see you."

"So doc, any changes," I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"As much as I wish I could say there have been changes, I'm afraid there hasn't been any."

My smile faltered for a moment before coming back, "Yeah I figured, I shouldn't have bothered asking."

The room went quiet for a moment.

"Hey, doc, could you give me a moment with them alone?."

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes,"

He leaves the room, leaving me alone with my parents and my thoughts. I grabbed a seat and placed it in the middle of the two beds.

"Hey, mom and dad how's it going? its been a while," Obviously I received no answer, with the only noise being the heart monitors.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around recently, I feel a little guilty about it if I'm being honest." I look at both of them before continuing, "I've been practicing my Spanish, so I can finally speak with you both in your first language without trouble, I've gotten better at speaking Spanish and can hold a conversation pretty well."

"Yeah its been pretty hectic recently with the other factions causing their fair share of trouble with each other," I give a small sigh, "If only life could give us a break and not have the factions butting heads with each other and with us trying to keep them from killing each other."

I frown slightly, "It's been hard you know, living out these two years without you two, there have been many changes, like the schools they've been keeping tabs on the students with suits, the students have actually made a social class based on the suits, right Alex."

 **"Correct, depending on who's the strongest pilot they become the "king," so to speak, there also has been competitions with students from other schools."**

"You know, if I remember correctly, the statues fight is coming up soon, I wonder who increases in statues and who doesn't this time."

After a moment of silence, I stand up from my chair, I walk over to each of them and give them a kiss on their foreheads, "Please wake up soon, I miss you both," I decided to leave before I got emotional form not being able to talk to them like I used too. I quickly said goodbye and went to to say my goodbye's and for the roof key.

Once I had said goodbye and got the roof key, I headed to the roof to see the rest of my family. I opened the door to the roof and made my way to the middle of the roof.

 **"They'll wake up there's no need to worry so much."**

"I know Alexander, it just... it hurts not being able to talk to them," I transformed the suit back to its original form and got inside, but before I could leave...I heard a voice.

 _ **"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe."**_

I retracted the helmet, "Hello? is someone there?" I look around in hopes of seeing whoever was talking. Although it was to no avail, I couldn't see whoever it was.

 _ **"My divine, wise, beautiful, powerful servant head my call."**_

"Divine, wise, beautiful, powerful? look I don't know who's talking, but you should show your self," I decided to close my helmet just in case.

 ** _"I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_**

A bright green oval appeared before my very eyes, "W-what the hell is that, Alex!"

 **"I am afraid I cannot provide an answer at the current moment."**

Damn, what am I gonna do with this thing it's not as if I can just leave this here for anyone to find. I pull out my machine gun and shoot a few rounds into the green oval, as they go into it the green oval ripples slightly.

"Hey Alexander, you think this could be a portal or something?"

 **"It might be a possibility, considering the bullets went into the unknown object,"**

"You think it could be an experiment from The Brinkers or something?"

 **"It would make the most amount of sense, but it wouldn't explain the voice."**

He was right if it was The Brinkers why would they have a someone saying all of the things I heard.

"Let's call Th-what the," I could feel a force moving us, which started getting stronger and stronger.

 **"I advise that you move away from the portal Carlos."**

"Yeah let's get ou-shit!" The portal started to pull even harder making it almost impossible to move. I activated the plasma jet in hopes of being able to fly away, but that only made the portal start to pull even harder. It eventually got me inches from it and no matter how much power the plasma jet uses I can't seem to move even an inch.

"Alex, at this rate I'm gonna get sucked in, what should I do!" I frantically asked

 **"I am unsure, no matter how much we attempt to escape it, nothing works."**

Before I could say anything, I felt something wrap around my foot, I look down to see that it was the portal it had a hold on me. If we had any chance of escape, it was lost the moment it had a hold on us. It pulled us inside, slowly but surely until only my head was left, "Shit! I need to escape, my family still needs me I can't lea-!,"

The noise that came from the young man, that only wished to support his family, disappeared into the mysterious green portal. Which immediately close once it had obtained what it had come for.

A divine, wise, beautiful, powerful familiar.

* * *

Louise's hand tightened around her wand, she could feel the eye's of the other nobles on her, judging her. The insults were being whispered, some were loud enough for her to hear and others not so much.

"Louise the Zero..."

"Won't summon anything..."

"...ust another explosion."

"...ast of time."

Her grip tightened, she had once chance, once chance to prove them wrong. Either she proved them all wrong and showed them she was a true Noble a true Mage or she showed them that they were right, that she was a Zero.

"Please work," she whispered.

"My servant that exists in this vast universe!"

"What kind of spell is that?" Asked Montmorency

"I don't know, but it's original that's for sure," replied her fiancee Guiche.

"My divine, wise, beautiful, powerful servant head my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

A mighty explosion blew them to the ground.

"Just like always, an explosion!"

"Watch it Zero, that could have killed us!"

"Louise the Zero strikes again."

The students laughed and jeered at her as she stood there, frozen, unable to make a sound, wishing this was all a nightmare. Professor Colbert gave her a pitying look.

"Hey what's that!" The student's looked at the smoke.

As the smoke started to disappear, a tall figure became visible to them.

A figure of metal, a golem.

"A-A golem, the Zer-no Valliere summoned a golem!"

"The Zero actually summoned something!"

"She must have an affinity of earth, like Guiche!"

Louise ignored all of the surprised and bewildered nobles, she examined her familiar, wide-eyed. She had summoned a familiar, a golem of metal that far surpassed what Guiche could make. Though its appearance was far different than an average golem, golems that are summoned appear as metals that the noble can use. Such as Guiche the brass, who is only able to summon golems of brass, but this golem is different, it has three separate colors. Another thing that caught Louise's eye was its height, it was far taller than she was, about two to three feet taller.

Professor Colbert spoke up, "Congratulations Miss Valliere, you summoned quite the familiar now complete the ritual."

Louise walked towards her familiar.

* * *

Darkness, the moment I had been completely taken by the portal the only thing that was able to see was darkness, pitch black darkness.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Alexander," I looked around in hopes of finding something anything besides this empty void of nothingness.

 **"No, we're not."**

As soon as those words were said, we fell with the light of the morning sun returning. After a moment of uncontrolled free falling, we crashed into the ground with no injury to speak of. I had hoped to make a nice landing, but for some odd reason, the plasma jet wouldn't activate. It could have something to do with the portal, maybe it messed up the suit or something, I'll have to take a look at that later. As I was about to figure out where I was, I saw something I didn't expect to see.

It was a group of people who were all wearing uniforms with one exception being a bald man. The majority of the group wore cloaks over a white shirt with either, pants for the men or skirts for women. They also had strange animals with them, if you could even call some of them just animals, there was one of them standing next to a floating eye.

As I examined everyone, one person caught my eye in particular, a girl that was about seven to eight feet in front of me. This girl had bright pink hair and was on the short size, definitely below average in height. She also very obviously didn't speak English from what few words I heard from her and the bald man, who is possibly some sort of teacher or something along those lines.

"Hey, Alex."

 **"Yes?"**

"Why isn't the universal translator well you know, translating anything?"

 **"It would appear that most of the suit functions have been deactivated."**

"Well, activate them."

 **"It would appear I am unable to do so at the present moment."**

Confused I ask, "What do you mean you're unable to activate them?"

 **"I am currently unable to reactivate the unactivated functions, most likely due to the portal that brought us here."**

There is a moment of silence.

 **"Carlos?"**

I let out a sigh of frustration, "Fuck, just what I need right now," what luck I have, to not only was I sent to an unknown place, but I also can't activate most of the suits functions.

" **Carlos**."

"What is it, Alexander."

 **"It would appear that the young girl is approaching us."**

I look to see that Alexander was right, the young pink haired girl was walking towards us. Once she was right in front of me, she began waving her wand and said some gibberish that I still couldn't understand.

"Hey, Alexander what do you thi-ahh!" The moment she placed her stick on me the only thing I could feel was a burning pain. It was excruciating, it far surpassed the pain I felt when I first connected with the suit.

I could feel the hydra nanites trying to heal me, as soon as the pain lessened it spiked in intensity. After what seemed like minutes which was probably just seconds it stopped.

"Alexander, what the hell was that?"I say with shallow breaths

 **"It would appear that she managed to penetrate our defenses and cause you a great deal of pain,"** He stated obviously.

Slightly annoyed, "Alex, no shit, I want to know how."

 **"Magic,"** He stated simply.

I snorted.

"Look, if you want to be funny fine, but at least help me figure out a way to communicate."

After a brief moment of silence, he said, "I believe conversing with her through gestures could prove to be helpful."

"Well, I guess, I mean it's better than nothing."

 **"Correct, it is better than nothing, also I suggest leaving the suit."**

"What, why?"

 **"To show everyone that you are human."**

I think about it, "I guess that's a good idea since they probably think I'm just a suit of armor or something," I open the suit and fall out.

* * *

At first, Louise couldn't be happier, she had summoned a familiar and proved to all of those that had belittled her they were wrong about her. That was at least until the golem opened itself up and dropped something or rather someone.

"A-A person!" someone shouted.

"The Zero summoned a human and from the looks of him a commoner no less!"

Louise felt her stomach drop, she had summoned a commoner no matter how she looked at it from his clothes to his looks he was a commoner.

"Of course Louise the Zero summoned a commoner instead of a proper familiar!"

"Zero, your spells always fail and cause the people around you problems!"

"Priceless, of course, she failed!"

Louise clenched her teeth, she was furious at them for ridiculing her, "Shut up, I just made a small mistake."

"Zero, you're always making mistakes," Kirche replied mockingly.

"Hey, what's he doing?"

The commoner she had summoned was waving his hands around and making strange gestures. He pointed at his eye, shook his head and pointed at his tongue. He also spoke in between these gestures, but it was impossible to understand what he was saying.

"It would appear that he doesn't understand out language Miss Valliere," Professor Colbert spoke up.

"Doesn't speak our language?"

"Correct, and in all my years I have never heard this particular language before," Professor Colbert walked towards Louise's familiar.

As Professor Colbert made his way towards the unknown commoner, he held his hands to show he meant no harm. Once the commoner saw this, he nodded and waited for him to come to him.

"Oh, spirits of the wind, please allow this being the tongue of our land."

At first, I didn't understand what he was doing, in fact, I also can't understand why the hell I ended up in this wack medieval looking ass place. This whole situation seemed like it should belong in an anime or something with the cliche, a guy gets sent to another world and ends up in a harem or something.

The moment he finished whatever he was saying there was a tingling feeling all over my body, "What the hell," I touched my face wondering what he just did to me.

"Ah, it would appear that we can finally understand each other, now if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, he somehow managed to make it so I can understand whatever he was saying, even though I couldn't before. So from this, I could tell that I was absolutely not on earth and possibly another dimension, or I'm on some hella drugs and just tripping. Either was plausible, although I was leaning more towards in the I'm in another dimension side.

"A-ah, my name is Carlos" I scratch my head.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Carlos, my name is Jean Colbert, please call me Colbert, now I'm sure your wondering as to why you have brought you here."

This guy is spot on, "Yeah, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me where the hell I am," I was glad I was finally gonna get some answers about where ever I am.

"You're in Tristain Academy of Magic, you were summoned by Miss Valliere," The Valliere girl kept her gaze to the ground only ever taking quick looks at me. "We are currently in the middle of The Springtime Summoning Ritual."

Summoning ritual, so does that mean they use magic or something? "What's this summoning ritual business about?"

He didn't look surprised, "The Springtime Summoning Ritual, is an important milestone in a mages life, a time where they summon their familiars who will become their life long companions."

A sudden realization came over me, "Wait, don't tell me that I'm a familiar."

"I'm afraid you are, you should have the runes to prove it."

"Runes, what are you talking about," I search my body until I notice markings on the back of my left hands, these must be the runes that he's talking about.

"Do you mind?" He motioned towards my hand.

I extend my hand towards him, "Yeah I guess," He begins examining them.

"Hey, look while this all very interesting, I would you know really appreciate it if you could send me back home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

I laughed.

"I think I must have misheard you, I thought I just heard you say that it was impossible," I say sickeningly sweet.

"No, you heard me correctly, it is impossible to send you back the summoning was intended to bring not to send back." He stopped examining my hand and looked at me.

I turned around

For a moment I didn't do anything, until I let out a mighty shout, " GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I was fucking furious.

This could not be happening, this must be a dream, that's right, I just hit my head and started dreaming.

But I knew this was no dream, this was all real.

I turned around a noticed that it was quiet, they all must have been by my outburst, "Tell me, what exactly does a familiar do," I asked icily.

Now for the first time since he's been able to understand everyone the Valliere girl spoke up, "Do not speak to a noble in such a manor commoner," she replied with a glare.

I gave her a cold glare, "Does it look like I give a rats ass about giving respect to people that kidnapped me from my home,"

She visibly flinched at my response, she probably didn't much thought about my situation, but I wasn't finished, "Oh, let's not forget about the fact that you branded me as well and put me through the worst pain I've ever been through."

She looked down and didn't reply

"Tell me, kid, where do you get off being so high and mighty no titty short ass bitch."

To say she didn't react well would be an understatement, she was fuming.

"W-what did you call me!" I could see the veins popping out of her head.

"You heard me, I said you're a no titty a-," I wasn't able to finish as I quickly lost consciousness after being blasted back with great force.

* * *

"That insolent commoner, who does he think he is!" Louise was fuming, she could not believe the nerve of this commoner.

"Looks like the Zero can't even keep her commoner familiar in check," The entire class erupted into laughter.

"Silence," Professor Colbert said firmly.

After a moment everyone finally settled down, "Good, now this will conclude the summoning ritual, I would like to congratulate everyone here for summoning such amazing familiars, now, you may all be dismissed."

As Professor Colbert left the rest of the students levitated back to their rooms along with their familiars.

Louise watched them as they left until they disappeared into the school with their familiars. She turned her gaze to her own familiar who was lying unconscious next to the armored golem. The commoner, while at first could have been mistaken for a noble when taking the golem into consideration was obviously a commoner. His clothes appeared to be well made although nowhere near the quality of nobles.

The armor was quite the enigma, no ordinary commoner should have something such as this, "Why did I have to summon a commoner, why couldn't I get something like a dragon?"

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, my body was in pain although that wasn't what concerned me. What did was the pink hair girl standing over me.

"Get up you worthless familiar," she walked away.

I realized I wasn't outside anymore, instead, I was in a bedroom furnished with things usually found in a room, with the addition of a table and two chairs.

There was also some hay next to the bed, which I know because I'm currently laying on it.

"What's with they hay?"

"Do not speak to your master so informally familiar, from now on you will address me as master."

Oh hell no, who does this child think she is ordering me around like a slave, "If you think I'm gonna call you master or do anything for you, you are sadly mistaken."

"It would be in your best interest to do so," She simply replied

"And why is that?" I stand up

She turned around giving me a stare as hard as steel, "Who do you think will be taking care of you from now on?"

"Wh-," She cut me off.

"You may want to return home, but face it, could you even travel back with nothing but the clothes on your back and the armor you own."

I balled my fist, she may not understand exactly my situation, but she's right I couldn't get home even if I had the plasma jet working. Forget the fact that if I had been born here originally here, it would be an impossible task to return home without money or supplies.

She started changing, "Don't worry as long as you do as your told I'll keep you feed and warm," Once she finished she blew out the candle.

"Now be a good familiar and wash the dirty clothes in that basket next to the door, and make sure to wake me up around when the sun rises" And with that, she started to snooze off.

I couldn't help but just stand there completely surprised at this outcome, I expected to get all over her ass, but instead, I got told that I really didn't have a choice. I could just leave, but then what, I have no one to help me, I probably can't read the language, no money, and no idea of getting home. My best bet is staying here and searching for any information that could help me.

And besides, is doing domestic chores really that bad if I'm getting feed and a warm place to sleep?

I sigh in defeat, "If I'm gonna get ordered around to do shit like washing clothes, I might as well get Alexander to do it for me." A sudden thought came to mind, where's Alexander?.

 **"Miss me?"**

Alexander's voice came into my head, "Not really," I grab the basket of clothes and head into the hallway.

 **"You don't sound very happy, what's wrong?"**

"Besides the fact that I was pretty much turned into a slave?"

 **"Yes."**

I sigh, "Alexander I'm sure you can figure out why I don't sound happy."

 **"Your right, I can, but I would rather have you tell me."**

I walk towards the stairs at the end of the hallway, "I scared that I won't be able to return home and see my family again," I pass by two people flirting with each other.

"Oh, and I'm also mad at you for not helping me out, seriously like what the hell man."

 **"The holographic body not available,"** He dryly said

"Jesus not even the ghost is working?" The Ghost or holographic body was the only way for Alexander to interact with the world.

"Alright fine, I guess you have an excuse, at least we can still communicate using the brain implants," The thing not told by the suit is that the brain implants provide communications with the suits A.I.

 **"Yes, although, many of the functions are unusable with a few exceptions."**

"Yeah, I know there's no need to remind me," I turn into another hallway, "Tell me the functions that are still currently working."

 **"The ability to create ammunition, everything in the user interface, hydra nanites, and temperature regulation."**

"I guessing I can still use the guns is that correct."

 **"Yes, that is correct."**

I got a bit of a dilemma here, most of the functions were quite important like self-repair. Not having the ability to use them will be a problem.

"Can you do anything to reactivate them."

 **"I believe so, although it will require time to do so."**

"Give me a rough estimate."

 **"Activating one may take up to two weeks or more."**

I sigh and rub my temples, "Damn, what a pain, alright start with the self-repair first."

 **"Understood."**

While it may be difficult putting a dent on the suit, I don't want to risk it, especially if they can literally do some crazy shit like open a portal to another dimension or whatever.

"Alright while you're on that I'll tr-" I suddenly crashed into someone.

"Ah!"

"Oh shit sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," I quickly get up and held my hand to whoever I just knocked down.

"No, it's fine, I also wasn't paying attention, please forgive me, sir."

Once I got a better look at them, I realize that it was a girl, more specifically a maid if here clothes are anything to go by, "There really isn't any need to apologize Miss?"

"Siesta, my lord," She bowed.

"Please don't call me my lord or anything like that."

"Of course Mr...?"

"Carlos, Carlos Barron, but please just call me Carlos."

"Carlos Barron? What a strange name you have," She slightly chuckled.

Smiling, "Is that so?"

She examined me for a moment, "Would you happen to be the commoner familiar that was summoned recently?"

I tilt my head in slight confusion, "Yeah how did you know that?"

"Oh forgive me, it's just that's everyone is talking about the commoner familiar."

"It's fine."

She looked at the basket in my hand, "Would you like me to assist you with the laundry?"

"If it's not a bother."

"Please do not worry Mr. Carlos its no bother at all," she sweetly replied.

I actually didn't intend to do the laundry until I found Alexander, actually now that I think about it, I don't know where anything is, and I've just been walking around aimlessly. I should ask her later for direction after we finish the laundry.

"Just right out here Mr. Carlos,"

I wonder if she'll ever just call me Carlos?

Once we made it outside, I couldn't help but stare at the two moons in the sky, with one of them being blue and the other being red.

"Their quite a beautiful don't you agree?"

"...Yeah, they really are," if I wasn't sure before that I really wasn't on earth, now I was.

And I was sure things were only gonna get more complicated from here on out.

* * *

 **Well here's the end everybody, so what did you all think, pretty great, pretty decent, or pretty bad? I would really love for any reviews or suggestions about you personally thought on the chapter.**

 **I know that it doesn't compare to what other people write, like Rogue Vector's Zero's Shock that's pretty good in my opinion at the very least, although I usually always like what I'm reading. I tend to enjoy things without really giving them much though like some bad movies, I tend to just turn off my brain and just enjoy the action.**

 **Now the next chapter, when should you expect it? I don't know for sure, it'll take me some time to figure what direction I want to take the story exactly. I also need to figure out how a certain character would act in a situation which won't take much time for this chapter though, but for any future chapters it could take some time.**

 **It's mostly because I'm not that specific character, I can only really make guesses as to how they will react to a certain action or event, some times this will be easy other times it could be a challenge. So to give a rough estimate it could take a month or two maybe, hopfully not and it'll just take a few weeks if I actually work on it and not just fuck around and wast time like I normally do. I also may not work on some day though, I am still in high school and a senior, I have things that might take up my whole day so I need to take that into account.**

 **Well enough ranting, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I certainly did writing it even if I did fuck around a lot while writing it, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Unwelcomed Encounter

**Hello, my dear readers! Its been a while since I've posted, as in a few months or so.**

 **But I am happy to say that I did not die or decide to quit writing, I'm just lazy and slow.**

 **I also had a bit of writer's block, I wasn't sure how some scenes should go or what a character should say or how they should say it. I also didn't know if I liked a specific thing I wrote and would just think about it until I decided to take a break that would last an hour or two.**

 **Although that's not an excuse to have taken so long, in fact, there are writers that do even more than I do they post chapters faster than I can even tie my own shoe. This only shows that I need to put more time into this or at least stop being so damn lazy.**

 **I mean there were days where I didn't even open my computer let alone think about writing. Although most days, I spend a good amount of time working on this chapter. Hell, usually I don't go to sleep until two or three in the morning, which isn't something I should be doing, but whatever.**

 **I wish I could promise you guys that I will change and stop being a lazy jellyfish, but the thing is, I can't. I love lazying around especially, now since it's summer and the fact that I need to look for work and start getting into college.**

 **But what I can promise you guys is that I will stick with it and keep posting until I finish this story, which I want to maybe last until chapter 30~, maybe longer. Then go off into the next story that I decide to write and probably fuck up, considering I ain't no Stephan King.**

 **Well enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story**

* * *

"Rise and shine kid!"

She stirred slightly, but other than that she didn't wake up.

"I said rise and shine kid!" I pull the blanket off her, finally waking her up.

She stretched for a moment until finally looking at me, confusion evident on her face, "Wait, who are you,"

I give an exasperated sigh, "I'm the poor sap that you summoned and forced to become a slave," I show her the runes.

"Oh, you're that strange peasant I summoned."

Now looking at me expectantly, "Well?"

"Well, what?" I ask in confusion.

"My clothes familiar, fetch them for me," She ordered.

"And why can't you do that yourself kid?"

"Nobility do not gather their garments when they have a servant nearby," She said matter of factly.

"Seems to me that you're just being lazy."

"If you continue to argue with me familiar you will be punished," She said while giving me a hard glare.

'This really isn't worth arguing about,' I sigh in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll get your damn clothes," I head to the dresser and grab her clothes.

"Here, now is that all?" I say handing her the clothes.

"Dress me." She hands them back to me.

"...I'm sorry, I think I misheard you, because it almost sounded like you said that you wanted me to dress you."

I really hope to God that I just misheard her.

With an annoyed huff, she repeated, "I said, I want you, my familiar, to dress me."

...

I was at a loss for words, this girl, literally asked me to dress her, what is she, four.

"There's no way I'm doing that."

"Then I suppose you don't need to eat today then," She replied coolly.

Disbelief was evident on my face, "Are you kidding me."

"Dress me or go the day without eating."

This bitch was really getting on my nerves, she's seriously going to punish me with starvation for not wanting to dress her. Now, either I'm just being a total dick for not following her orders, even though I know she's not taking care of my need out of the kindness of her heart or she's just being unreasonable.

Although in all honesty, it's most likely a combination of both with me still being difficult and her being an arrogant prick.

I give a sigh before replying, "Fine, I'll dress you."

"Good, now get to it," She replied snobbishly.

I drop place her clothes onto the bed and grab her panties and started dressing her, begrudgingly.

Once I started putting on her cloak, I asked, "What exactly are we going to be doing today anyways?"

Once I finished putting on the cloak, she replied, "Today all second-year students have the day off, which is supposed to be used to form bonds with the newly summoned familiars."

"Form bonds?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, since a familiar is a mages lifelong partner they will be spending a great deal of time together. So today is to be used to form and strengthen the bond between master and familiar."

That makes sense since no one wants a long life partner that they can't stand or have a connection with.

"Come on let's go familiar," she said.

"Where we going?" I ask.

"To breakfast of course."

* * *

The moment I entered the dining room I was hit with a strong smell of food; the smell alone was almost enough the fill me up. So, to say I was excited to have a taste of the food would have been an understatement, my mouth literally became a waterfall of drool.

With the amount of food on the tables, you could feed a small village or something similar.

"Familiar."

Begrudgingly I responded to the title, "Yeah kid."

Glaring, "Do not refer to me as kid familiar."

"Then what should I call you then?"

"Master," She stated.

Why did I even ask?

Not wanting to cause another conflict between us I decided to play along for now.

"Fine then, master what is it that you want?"

Looking satisfied she answered, "I wish for you to pull my chair back familiar."

I move to the chair she's standing next to and pull it back and promptly push it back when she sits. Not wanting to waste any more time I pull the chair right next to her and prepare to dig into the meal in front of me.

Only to be interrupted by the kid.

"Familiar what do you think you're doing!"

I turn to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Only nobility are allowed to sit at these tables, peasants sit down there," She points at the floor.

As I look down to where she's pointing, I see a plate with a loaf of bread laying on the floor.

I could also hear laughter from nearby students, clearly finding this situation amusing.

"Hey master," I start to ask, "Your joking right."

"Do I need to repeat myself familiar?"

That response answered my question.

I stand up from my seat and grab the loaf of bread on the plate on the floor.

The moment I grasped the loaf of bread I could immediately tell that it was stale it was hard and dry.

'Are you fucking kidding me.'

Deciding that that wasn't going to slide, I decided to switch the stale bread for one of the better-looking dishes on the table.

I may not know whatever it was I grabbed, but it looked good, and that was good enough for me.

"Familiar what are you doing!" She said while looking at the plate in my hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing kid," I asked while grabbing a fork.

"It seems to me that you are taking food from the table which I have said is for the nobility," While glaring she continues, "So in a sense, you are in fact stealing from the nobility."

I smirk, "Stealing is a strong word, I prefer the word exchanging since I'm switching the loaf of bread for something better."

"It doesn't matter what you call it familiar you are still tak-."

I interrupt her before she could finish.

"Look, I'm used to not eating enough or not eating at all, in fact, it happens so often that I even started to play a game with myself, I try to guess when my stomach will start to growl," I grab a pitcher that was filled with water and pour myself a cup, "But that's not the point"

I take a sip from my cup.

"The point is that I can stand being hungry because I put myself through that."

"Familiar what does that have to d-."

I interrupt her once more.

"I'm not done talking,"

Looking annoyed she tries to speak once more.

"Familiar enou-."

I slam my cup on the table causing her to shut up in surprises as well as unintentionally garnering the attention of students who heard the loud noise.

Now with a scowl on my face, I say, "I don't really care that you were giving me little to eat, it may have been annoying, but it's not that big of a deal. What Is a big deal is the blatant lack of respect from you, kid. You not only intended for me to eat on the floor you also intended for me to eat bread that wasn't even fresh."

I turn around and start to walk away.

"Familiar!" The kid shouted.

I ignore her.

"Familiar!

I kept ignoring her, not really interested in hearing what she had to say. Although I could also hear laughter from nearby students, who had heard most of the conversation.

Which weren't directed at the both of us but was instead directed at her solely.

And for whatever reason, hearing them laugh at her, greatly annoyed me.

* * *

As I finish the last bit of food on my plate, I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

"Mr. Carlos!"

I turned around with a smile evident on my face.

"Siesta!"

I walk towards her until we're about arms reach from each other.

"Good morning Mr. Carlos."

"Good morning to you too siesta, how are you doing?"

With a bright smile, she responded, "I'm doing well, thank you for asking."

She glances at the plate I'm holding, and says, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you carrying a plate?"

I look at the plate for a moment, "I was actually eating."

She looked confused and asked, "Why are you away from the Alviss dining hall then Mr. Carlos?"

"Oh, no real reason, I just wanted to get away from the people," I say, not really wanting to go into why I left.

She nods and gives me a look of sympathy, "I understand how you feel Mr. Carlos, sometimes being in a room full of people can be quite overwhelming, especially a room full of nobles."

I nod in agreement.

"Well anyways Mr. Carlos, if you would like, I could take that plate to the kitchen."

I smile in appreciation, "Thanks for offering siesta, I appreciate it, but I would rather take it myself."

"Oh, ok then Mr. Carlos, but at least let me show you the way to the kitchen, so you don't get lost."

"Thank you, siesta." I thank her.

Her already sweat smile sweetens, "It's my pleasure."

As she guides me to the kitchen, we ended up chatting some more.

"Hey, siesta, why do you work here in the school?" I ask.

She looks at me, "Why I work here?"

"Yeah," I start to say, "You could be doing anything else, like working at a tavern or something, so why work in a place where you have to deal with a bunch stuck-up brats?" I ask.

When I finished asking her why she works her, she started glancing around nervously.

"You shouldn't say such things out loud Mr. Carlos," She nervously says.

"Because of the nobles?" I ask.

She nodded.

"Don't worry siesta it'll be fine if anything happens, I'll take care of it," I say reassuringly.

She didn't look convinced.

I decided to get back on topic and get away from what I said.

"So why do you work here?"

She relaxes a bit and replies with gets a glint in her eyes.

"For my family."

I stop walking.

Noticing that I stopped walking, she turns to look at me.

"Is something the matter Mr. Carlos?" She looks at me worryingly.

"No, no, it's nothing," I say reassuringly with an ache in my heart.

She nodded but kept looking at me with a strange look, she can probably tell that I wasn't doing alright. It really hurt when she said that it was for her family.

"So, tell why is this for your family?" I say trying to get the focus back to siesta.

She got the glint back in her eye, "I have seven brothers-."

"Wait, what!"

"Is something the matter Mr. Carlos?" She said in half confusion and half surprise.

"You said that you have seven brothers!" My heart ached as I said, brothers.

"I did, yes."

"Siesta seven brothers is quite a lot for a family, I only have four brothers," My heart ached once more, although, not as bad as the others.

She looked up and placed a finger on her chin and looked deep in thought.

"I suppose having seven brothers is weird."

"I suppose she says," I mutter under my breath.

'Having seven brothers is way too much, I wouldn't be able to handle having that many, hell I can barely handle the four that I have.'

That I had.

I shook my head.

I put my attention back to our conversation.

"So, how old are they anyway?"

"Well, Julian the oldest out of all of them is 15, Geoffrey and Thomas the twins are 14, Henry the middle child is 12, Simon is 10, William the second youngest is 8, and Richard the youngest is 7."

"Is it annoying having so many brothers?" I ask.

"Not at all, in fact, I'm glad that I have them all be my brothers, I couldn't imagine living without them." She responded in a cheerful tone.

I smile.

"Oh, it seems that we have arrived at the kitchen," She gestures to a door.

"Already?" I say with slight disappointment.

She giggled, "Don't be disappointed, we can talk again later once I've finished my duties."

I sighed slightly, "I suppose-"

Wait.

With a smile starting to form, "Siesta, what duties do you have at the moment?" I asked.

"I need to attend to the nobles and provide them with refreshments as they bond with their familiars, why do you ask Mr. Carlos?"

"I going to help you!" I eagerly say.

"Help me?" She asked in mild surprise.

"That right since I still want to talk with you and considering that I owe you, I want to help you."

Shaking her head, she responded, "I appreciate you wanting to help me Mr. Carlos, but I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"You wouldn't be wasting my time at all siesta, trust me, I want to help you," I reassured.

"Well, alright then, if you insist," She said, finally relenting.

"Awesome!" I smiled.

Now with a smile of her own, "Before we attend to the nobles, we need to gather a few things from the kitchen."

She opened the door to the kitchen, and as she was about to enter, she stopped and turned to me, "Mr. Carlos, are you absolutely certain that you would like to assist me with my duties?"

My smile now turning into a smirk, "Definitely."

* * *

"-not." I huff.

Deciding to help siesta with these annoying ass nobles probably wasn't the best decision.

For many reasons.

"Peasant! Bring me a cheesecake!" A noble said while snapping his hand.

They're demanding for one and rude for another.

"Of course, sir," I said with a strained smile.

As much as I wanted to say all the swear words in the dictionary in both languages that I knew, I couldn't or rather I shouldn't. Swearing at them would only cause problems for siesta, and besides, I got more shit form the higher ups in the crusaders than these children.

Although I suppose I'm also a child as well, I digress.

I went to the serving table that we had brought from the kitchen so we wouldn't need to waste so much time going back and forth from the kitchen to back here.

As I grabbed the cheesecake, I contemplated whether I should spit on the cheesecake, but I decided against it and pushed the thought away.

I sighed and returned to the noble that ordered the cheesecake not wishing for an earful from someone who looked like they couldn't even tie their shoe without someone doing it for them.

As I placed the plate in front of the noble, I was serving, I received another order.

"I'm feeling a bit parched, bring me some tea and make it quick; I don't have all day.

I quietly sighed and went to fetch some tea from the serving cart.

As I reached the serving cart and started preparing the tea, I heard a very audible slap. I turned in the direction of the slap to see that a crowd has gathered around a table.

"What's going on over there?"

As I got closer, I started making out voices of the people at the table.

"-something going on with this first year!" a feminine voice said.

"Oh, lord guiche, how could you, you told me I was the only one!" another feminine voice said.

"Both of you, please calm down, I can explain!" A male voice who I assume is lords guiche is.

As I pushed through, I managed to see the ending of the confrontation with my own eyes.

"You, liar!" They both said in unison while simultaneously slapping him, causing him to fall back.

The audience suddenly burst into laughter.

One of the laughing nobles, who was not as slim as the others suddenly spoke.

"You just got dumped guiche, and you deserved everything you got."

As the laughter continued, the boy now known as Guiche began to shake.

And then suddenly stood up.

He quickly turned around and started to head in that direction.

As he walked, my first thought was that he was running away that was until I saw that the direction he was heading was where siesta was standing.

With a look of absolute fear on her face.

"Somethings wrong," I mutter to myself as I proceed to follow Guiche.

As he got closer and closer, he began to yell at siesta.

"It seems that you don't know how to follow orders from your betters, peasant!" He yelled while putting great emphasis on the word peasant.

"And because of that, you have caused a needles misunderstanding!"

He stopped right in front of her and raised his hand, "And for that, you must be punished!"

Siesta wide eyes tightly closed as she shrunk back and prepared for her punishment.

Only for it not to come.

She slowly opened her eyes with confusion, only for them to suddenly go wide in surprise as she finally understood why the punishment never came.

The hand that was intended to deal, unjust punishment was firmly held in place.

By the commoner familiar.

For a moment, everything was quiet, until the enraged guiche began to shout once again.

"Unhand me, you ruffian! Unless you wish to be punished alongside this-"

Only to be roughly pushed to the ground.

"Shut it, unless you want to end up in the nearest hospital," I stated.

Guiche for a moment was unable to formulate words, he sat on the ground, unsure if the peasant truly was so uncouth as to treat him in such a disrespectful manner.

It was only with the laughter of his fellow nobles that he finally responded.

"It seems that you don't know how to pay the proper respect to nobility," He said with barely restrained anger.

"Respect is earned, not given, especially not too pompous brats like you."

"Is that so," He said still with the anger in his voice, but now with a grin.

"Yes, it is so."

I could tell that he was planning something, it was pretty obvious considering his grin and the look in his eyes.

"Well then," He started to say, "I seem I have no other choice."

He pulled out a rose and pointed it at me.

"I, Guiche de Gramont, hereby challenge you to a duel!"

The nobles, who that have been silent, suddenly broke into chatter.

"A duel?" I asked curiously.

"That's right, not only have you prevented me from dealing punishment to the foolish maid that cause a needless misunderstanding, but you have also disrespected me, I will not allow this slight to go unpunished!" He shouted.

I thought about refusing, mostly because it would be a waste of time.

Only to think of a way to turn this situation, which is still annoying but not as much as before, into an advantage.

"I want you to leave siesta alone when I win," I said while adjusting my sheath.

The second I said, "when I win," Guiche along with the other nobles burst into laughter."

"You, a commoner, winning against a noble, just the thought of it is outrageous," He stated while still laughing.

"So, do you agree?" I asked.

Finally done laughing, he simply said, "Very well, I shall humor you, in the unlikely case that you win, I will leave the maid alone."

The smile that he had after laughing got, "But in the more likely case that I win, you will bow before me and apologize for your foolish behavior."

"Fine."

He quickly pointed his rose at me, "Now peasant, go prepare yourself, I will await for you in the vestri square," He turned around and proceeded to walk away.

As he was leaving the nobles that were watching our little conflict, all began to talk among themselves.

I was only able to make out a few words as they all drowned each other out; the most common word that was said was, peasant and so, much fun.

"Mr. Carlos!" Shouted siesta after having stayed silent for the entire conflict.

I turned to face her, slightly worried as she sounded quite distressed.

"Is something-"

She clutched my arm and proceeded to drag me in the direction that Guiche walked off to.

"Wha-siesta, what the hell are you doing!" I pull back and force her to face me.

She looked absolutely frightened.

"Mister Carlos, you need to apologize to Lord Gramont, if you go and beg for forgiveness, you may get off with only a few lashings!" She shouted while gripping my arms tightly.

"Apologize, to him, why would I do that?" I hated the very thought of going up to him and apologizing, I would sooner dislocate my own arm than apologizes.

Even if it was a bit much.

And painful.

"Mister Carlos, to face him would mean certain death, a commoner can never hope to win against a noble!"

"Certain death?" I couldn't help but laugh and feel a sense of Deja vu, "Believe me when I say this siesta, I won't die too someone like him."

"But your wrong!" She shouted, "He may not look like much, but he's a dot class, mage!" Her already tight grip on my arms tightened.

'Dot class? What the hell is a dot class mage?'

I carefully remove her hands from my arms, "Siesta, believe me when I say that I have faced opponents far worse," I say trying to reassure her, "Some brat who looks like he can't even wipe his own ass without someone doing it for him won't beat me."

"You're wrong! She shouted one final time before running away into the school.

I could only just stand and watch her run off, too confused at why she would run off like that.

Are these nobles really that terrifying that the very thought of fighting one of them and coming out on top seen as a pipe dream?

My mind began to think of the face of the blond hair noble.

"Nah, that can't be it," I proceed to walk in the same direction that the arrogant blonde brat did.

* * *

"So, you actually showed up, "He said as I pushed through the crowd.

Instead of responding, I decided to survey the area where we would be fighting and decide on how I would approach the fight.

'In all honesty, using my Glock would be a bad idea, I could literally hit anyone that wasn't Guiche. I mean I wouldn't terribly mind since it would mean one less noble to worry about. Although, I would rather not have the burden of having killed someone that wasn't involved in this little fight of mine.'

Guiche, on the other hand, well, he's fair game.

'I also had to remember that siesta said that he was s dot class mage. What a dot class mage is I don't know, it could mean that he's either strong since it's one, and one at times means that someone is the best.'

'Or on the other hand, it could mean the complete opposite and being a dot class is one of the weakest someone can be. Until I have answers to these questions, I need to be cautious and plan out my actions carefully.'

'I also need to consider the thought of whether if he needs his rose, which I'm guessing he uses as a wand, for whatever reason. Could it be that he needs to use his rose as a catalyst to be able to use magic or, does he use it because it helps direct his magic?'

'I was also wounder-'

"Guiche, stop this right now!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turned to see that it was the kid that yelled and interrupted my thinking, with siesta standing right beside her.

"Siesta?" I say with slight surprise.

I didn't think I would see her at all until after the fight.

Even though she knew that I said her name, she wouldn't look at me, or rather, she wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"You know that duels are forbidden on academy grounds!" She finished.

"As I remember, that rule only applies to dueling one another," He said not at concerned.

"That's because...a case like this has never occurred before," She quietly responded.

"Now Louise, not to get too personal, but could it be that you are feeling attracted to this peasant." He said with a wide smile.

"What! No one with any decency would just sit by silently as their familiar is beaten into a tattered heap!" She shouted clearly furious at being told of the possibility of having an attraction to a lowly familiar.

"Look," I interrupted, "Enough arguing about the duel and let's get to, it already," I sigh in annoyance.

"Your right, the wait has been long enough, prepare yourself peasant, for your punishment!" He waved his rose, and a petal fluttered from the base to the ground.

The moment the petal touched the ground, a bright light engulfed a small area, and from it, a figure arose.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my runic name is 'The Brass', therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, will be your opponent," He stated.

I didn't have much time to examine the Valkyrie, the moment he finished talking, it suddenly rushed towards me. Raising its spear, it launched a strike to my abdominal.

I frantically rolled to my side, barely managing to avoid getting my stomach impaled.

"Shit, that was close," I prepared myself for another attack.

"Well well, who would have thought you could dodge so well," He mockingly said.

"Hey, you aren't trying to kill me, are you?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the Valkyrie.

"While I fully intend to punish you, I am not without mercy, the blades have been made blunted so they will not kill you. I just hope you can take a beating, for your master's, Valkyrie once again rushed towards me, preparing to strike my abdominal.

I easily evaded the attack; this time being prepared for an attack.

"Alright, let's end this," I unsheathed my bayonet and prepared to attack the Valkyrie.

Only to end up stopping in surprise as a warm sensation ran through my body, with one area of my body being warmer than the rest.

My left hand.

"Mister Carlos look out!" Siesta yelled.

"Wha-" A sudden flare of pain stopped me from speaking, causing me to fall to the ground.

I clenched my teeth in pain, I have gone through all sorts of pain from missions and training, so I was used to it and could stand it better than most people could.

But that didn't mean it didn't still hurt like a bitch, "Shit, that's what I get for getting distracted in a fight," I scold myself, as I began to stand back up.

As I stood back up, something caught my eye, a bright light, which emanates from my left hand.

Or more precisely, the runes engraved into my hand.

I don't know what's with this thing, but whatever it's doing feels great. I feel lighter and just generally better than I usually do, I feel like I can keep fighting all day. Not to mention the pain, it disappeared, now I only feel a dull ache, which is better than stabbing pain.

"Have you finally realized that this duel is in my favor, while I applaud you for not cowering in fear, the outcome of this battle of obvious for anyone watching," He along with everyone other pompous brat watching laughed, obviously amused at the thought of a lowly commoner think they had a chance of I could react in any way, the kid and siesta were at my sides.

"Do you get it now, peasants can never win against mages," She softly said.

"Miss Valliere is right Mister Carlos, commoners can never hope to beat a noble, so, please just stop this," Siesta pleaded.

I stayed silent.

"Mister Carlos, are you alright?" Siesta asked, clearly worried.

"You're wrong," I muttered.

"What was that Mister Carlos?" She asked.

"I said you're wrong," I repeated, this time speaking loud enough for siesta and the kid to hear, "You may think that fighting these bastard impossible, but let me tell you something Siesta, nothing is impossible."

Walking on air is impossible, but that's not the point.

"You may think that this fight is one-sided, that he's far stronger than me, that just because he knows some parlor tricks that he automatically outmatches me, but you're wrong," I proceeded to walk towards the Valkyrie, "And I'll prove to you, that even someone like me, can take down a pompous ass mage, like him."

I charged towards the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie charged at me as well.

"Mister Carlos, no!"

"Familiar stop!

They both yelled, but it fell on deaf ears, I was determined to beat Guiche, not just to prove that someone like Guiche is not unbeatable, I also wanted to hurt something, anything.

I can keep my anger in check most of the time, so I never worry about lashing at others who don't deserve it. But that anger and want to lash out builds until it reached its boiling point. The anger I feel is directed at the fact that I can't go home, the fact that I know it's useless to scream, beg, and fight.

Because it's pointless because it won't solve any of my problems, and I hate it.

So, this fight gives me an outlet for my rage.

The moment I was in its attack range, it made a horizontal slash.

I easily dodged the attack; I rushed towards it to close the distance and finish it.

Spear wielders have the advantage in range, especially with someone with a smaller weapon like me. But when you're up close and personal, the one with the smaller weapon has the advantage.

I slashed its neck, severing the head from the reast of the body, killing it instantly.

For a moment, everything was silent, with the only noise being the Valkyrie dispelling, until finally, the spectators burst into laughter.

"Haha, Guiche can't even beat a commoner!" One student said.

"Hey, maybe the commoner will win!" Another said.

The moment he lost his Valkyrie, the crowd turned on him, I didn't really care. They'll cheer for whoever is winning, seeing this battle as only entertainment.

Guiche scowled, "Don't think that you've won just because you managed to beat one of my Valkyrie!" He waved his rose again, causing even more petals to flutter to the ground.

The moment they touched the ground, numerous bright lights engulfed small areas, with Valkyries rising from them. Although, these Valkyrie looked different than the one I had fought. While the once I had fought was obviously armored, it didn't have much protection. These, however, appeared to be far more protected with some having shields and others simply possessing thicker pieces of armor.

"The previous construct was simply an imitation, a frail copy that pales in comparison to the ones you see before you." He said with no small amount of pride.

Crap.

"This might be a bit much," I murmur to myself.

I needed a plan; I can't just swing wildly and hope that I get a critical hit. My bayonet it powerful, but it's not going to stop me from being counter-attacked from behind when I don't notice it. I need to separate them somehow, maybe if I-.

They all dashed towards me.

"Looks like swinging wildly, is the most likely option." I dashed towards them.

The spear wielders did a piercing my luck, I decided I wanted to see if this lighter body could do more than just feel nice.

So, I jumped over the Valkyries.

To the surprise of everyone, including me, I actually jumped over them. I could practically feel the eyes on me, especially Guiche wondering how some peasant could do such an impressive feat.

Buy as much as I wanted to say a snappy one-liner or just say something that would infuriate Guiche, I knew that it would prove to be a waste, especially since I have the opportunity for an attack.

So that's what I did, I attacked the Valkyries right behind me, leaving me with two fewer enemies to deal with.

The moment they had finally realized that I was behind them, they quickly struck behind them in hopes of hitting me.

But the attack was in vain, I had moved away before they could hit me.

I only needed to take out four more, three of them being sword wielders with the others being spear wielders.

I decided to make the first move and went straight for the last spear wielder. I dashed towards it so, so I wouldn't be hit by the others.

When It attempted to slash at me with its spear, I sliced the blade of the spear.

In its final attempt to do any damage to me, it swung the pole at me, only for it to be sliced like the blade.

I slashed its head, killing it instantly.

Just as I was going to move, I heard clanging and quickly rolled away. I had just barely managed to evade the attack.

I readied myself and prepared for another a moment everything was still, the three remaining Valkyries and I just stood in place for a moment. Waiting for the other to make a move, any move even if only a step.

So being the kind fellow that I am, I decided to be the first to make a move.

I dashed for the Valkyrie that was in the middle and launched an attack, only for it to be blocked, mostly. I had pierced the shield, with the blade passing all the way through, although, the handle, didn't have the same luck, obviously.

I jumped back as the Valkyrie that I had just attack, swung its sword at me.

The Valkyries on either side of the one I attacked launched an attack of their own, with the one on my left being faster. As the blade got closer, I used my knife to redirect it so that it would hit the other Valkyries sword.

When they hit, I slashed its arm and kicked away, I quickly, in a big arc, slashed heads of the Valkyries and threw my bayonet to the one I kicked, effectively killing them all.

Now, onto the real opponent. I quickly grabbed my bayonet and rushed towards Guiche.

He attempted to summon more, but before he could wave his rose, I threw the bayonet towards him. It missed his shoulder by a few inches, but even with it missing its intended target, it still causes Guiche, to momentarily stop, giving me my chance.

I lunged towards Guiche and tackled him to the ground, I straddled him cowboy style and raised my fist.

Right as I was about to give him the beating of the era, he shouted two words that stopped me in my tracks, "I yield!"

Once again, everything was silent, with the only sound being the wind.

That is until I broke the silence, "What did you say?"

"I yield! I yield!" He yelled, clearly panic-stricken.

I star at him for a moment before grabbing his face and pulling his ear close to my mouth.

"If you ever try to hurt siesta again, I'll beat you fucking ass, understood?" I asked, not really giving him much of an option considering what just happen.

"Yes! Yes! I swear I'll never attempt to hurt the maid again!"

"Good," I let go of his face and grabbed my bayonet before walking off in the direction of where I was summoned, which is where Alexander is.

The look of utter surprise and slight fear I saw from the faces of the other nobles as they made room for me to pass, put a smile to my face.

Although something that did put a damper on my mood was the fact that I felt like shit again, or at least worse than I usually feel. The Moment my bayonet left my hand all the warmth that I felt from the runes just, disappeared, like it was never there in the first place. I look at the runes, this time examining every little detail of them. The writing was strange if it even could be read, it reminded me of Nordic runes or something like them, they were also a tone darker than my skin color, making them more noticeable.

But besides that, they were unremarkable.

"Maybe one of the teachers knows something about it," I quietly say to myself.

I should do that now since it's more convenient to find out sooner rather than later.

But.

I'm too tired to do that right now, I legit just to talk to Alex about what's what and then send my ass to bed (or rather straw, if that makes any sense) and sleep.

"Fuck it, these runes can't be more important than my rest."

Or can they?

No, they can't, nothing is more important that catching these z's.

Actually, now that I think about it, I never did talk to siesta, or the kid after the fight, now did I?

Oh well, they can wait, I'm on break from all this Familiar (slavery), noble, other word/dimension bullshit.

* * *

 **Well, this is it, the end of chapter three, actually, as I'm writing this, I just realized that I haven't come up with a name for it, not once.**

 **Not at all surprising, at least not to me, but whatever I end up naming, I can tell you this once, it'll blow off your fucking socks that's for sure.**

 **JK, not really, it's probably going to be something hella lame.**

 **For all of you who actually enjoy reading this chicken scratch, thank you, I really do appreciate you wasting your time on some kid that's never done anything like this, who still has a long way to get before making anything really good.**

 **Writing this and having you all read it is amazing and makes me happy, so I hope I don't fuck it up by having you all suddenly realize that these suck ass or something. Cause they're not great, they're not terrible, but I could literally find something better than this without even trying.**

 **Although, I still have fun writing these even if they end up looking like a 3-year-old was just mashing buttons.**

 **I sincerely hope that you all stay for every other chapter that comes out because there will be more, no doubt, even it takes a whole year for every chapter to come out.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Foolish Two.**


End file.
